The HMMWV1 Laser Ordnance Neutralization System (HLONS), more commonly referred to as ZEUS, was originally developed to defuse land mines through the use of a moderate-power solid state laser and beam control system in order to remotely defuse explosive devices and unexploded ordnance. It is an improvised explosive device (action with a guess) intended to diffuse or to clear surface mines from a distance up to 300 meters as long as it is on line of sight (not hidden). The system uses a 10 kW solid-state heat capacity beam aimed at the target, heating the ordnance to the point of causing the explosive filler to ignite and start to burn. As a result, a low-level explosion is caused and minimal collateral damage obtained. So this technique is considered a destructive assay of neutralization. 1http://www.worldlingo.com/ma/enwiki/en/ZEUS-HLONS_(HMMWV_Laser_Ordnance_Neutralization_System).
Prior to the ZEUS-HLONS system, Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) personnel would have to approach such munitions (manually), place an explosive charge near it, and then detonate the charge to destroy the munitions.